Terror of Hao Asakura
by mez0ktz
Summary: An Anime Crossover Tsubasa Chronicles, Fullmetal Alchemist, Disgaea and Negima vs. Shaman King's own Hao Asakura. Can they stop Hao from creating havoc in the dimensions?
1. Chapter 0 The Rise of Hao

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own any of the anime characters or the animes except for my OCs (Tuus, Kan, Zero)

Mokona: Ok here's the thing. You know Hao Asakura the evil yet powerful shaman that well you know….

How do I explain this – turns to Tuus- can you please explain it. I'm not suppose to explain it.

Tuus: Okay okay. Now here The thing is if there a dimensions for Tsubasa Chronicles there is also for :

Disgaea

Full metal Alchemist

Negima

Shaman King

Think of the dimensions as a typhoon (don't of it as science because I'm gonna break some rules) and if let's say the dimension of Full metal Alchemist rotates left and the Shaman King dimension rotates right.

Mokona: Now both of those dimensions umm… Bash!

Tuus: Let me explain. Both of the dimensions collide and it gave this negative element I'll call it shiftings it may sound lame, but it's what I think. Shiftings happen because there is a disturbance with the flow of the dimensions so when these two dimensions collide there came shiftings .

Mokona: Tounge twister.

Tuus: Okay, Mokona stop. Anyway there came a phase where Hao Asakura was inside the Gate of Alchemy or what was left of it. In what I think the ending of Full metal Alchemist Movie was the gate was destroyed in both side where the energy of alchemy can no longer be transferred. The thing is Hao floats on that place like almost waking up from death. Then he saw Envy who was pretty broken down.

Mokona: They do the talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, and talk. It's not that important.

Tuus: Mokona!

Mokona: Let me help out.

Tuus: Alright. Just make sure they can understand.

Mokona: Ok so, after Envy's explanation Hao absorbed what was left of the Gate of Alchemy and I mean the Gate itself. So he made his new creation the Spirit of Alchemy. Um. That's kina long. Or maybe it just doesn't sound right. Anyways it has no more equivalent exchange. You'll know soon. Then somehow the one of the feathers of Sakura was there. What Hao wanted was to make his own dimension so he will no longer be bound by the rules of the dimension and create his own.

Tuus: Then because of this, he went to the dimension where Syaoran , Sakura, Fay, Kurogane, and Mokona. When they met, Syaoran wanted the feather then Hao said that he'd trade it for the sword that Syaoran has. Then Syaoran bets his sword for the feather that Hao has.

Tuus: Hao kept it smooth until he got his hands on Sakura. He wanted all of the feathers for his ingredients.

Mokona: But get this! During that crossover portal that Hao made to get to that dimension Alphonse Elric saw it and was so curious and also got inside this battle. And that's when Tuus comes in right. Well his group is preventing shiftings which even Yuuko doesn't know. Am I right?

Tuus: Yeah, anyways, Disgaea's dimension was going near the dimension where Hao and the others are. Because of all the mess there making it was creating these shiftings which led to force Laharl to cross-over to that dimension. Talk about more trouble.

Mokona: I don't know, for me it was lucky because Hao was freakin cheating to make matters worse Envy was there. He had Alchemy that had no equivalent exchange Sakura and her feathers, and this strange ki. I don't what it's called we'll just have to find out.

Tuus: Now we have 5 characters in Tsubasa Chronicles, 1 character in Shaman King, 2 characters in Full metal Alchemist and 1 character in Disgaea. Then there's me. But let's not count that. Anyways Hao was making a lot of destruction and its even affecting the dimension itself.

Mokona: AKA Shiftings.

Tuus: He was very powerful. Then he was about to use the feather of sakura again but then the dimension couldn't take it anymore and the feather instead made a big and strong, but slow cross-over portal. Then I don't know what happened to the others. I was able to go back to base, but I know have to confront Hao.

Mokona: What he didn't know was Hao was able to go to a different dimension first so he wandered for a bit because realizing he needed one more ingredient something powerful. Then he met the Thousand Master! Hao knows he has a lot of power. Then they fought but of course Hao wins its because those new powers that he has and that unexplainable ki, I mean what is that? Hao then saw in the Thousand Master's thoughts about a staff. Hao knew he needed to complete his dimension. He is now going to Mahora Academy to get the staff. He saw the location by the 2 creatures that the Thousand Master wanted to have a watchful eye on Negi. Yay!! We're going to Mahora Academy!

Tuus: Hopefully no one will have a problem on that. Mokona I hope you're ready, cause this is going to be insane.

Mokona: BTW How did Alphonse use alchemy?

Tuus: He traveled in and out of the gate so some particles of the gate are staind in his gloves cause that's where alchemy is being used to it fused to the gloves that's why he can use alchemy.

Mokona: I hope you enjoy our explanation and may I inform you that the story will be like a script.

Mokona: Also for the Negima fans we have chosen the anime Negima!? Cause of a certain anime character has some phobia of sexy females. And we do not wish him to drop out form this anime crossover and to prevent him from seeing ecchi and dying of fear because of this. I don't want big problems like this, but it's hard to control so we will just hope for the best. Rest assure you will be reading some for humor just not to that extent so he won't die.

Now Let's Start


	2. Chapter 1a Race to Mahora Academy

Envy: -Gets up- Ow! Where are we?

Hao: Were here…..

Envy: Looks different? Sees Hao walking away . Hey! Where do you think your going!

Hao: Have a look around.

Envy: -Follows Hao- This place is nothing I've seen before.

Hao: This is a city.

Envy: -Looks around the streets- Too many people.

Hao: I see why you're new here.

Envy: So what do we do now?

Hao: We shall see………Hmhhmmmhmhmmm

Envy: What?

Hao: I read it in the mind of the Thousand Master. We are going to…………. Mahora Academy!

**Hunter's Base**

Zero: I'll try to find Hao by finding shiftings on the dimensions. -Beeping sounds on the computer- We got it! Its very far….. Good, its far from other dimensions. But we still need to be careful. Whatever Hao was drawn there, he wants it. -They heard something loud-

Kan: What? Who's there? -Al appears-

Tuus: Al? -Ed appears-

Al: You wouldn't mind if I brought my big brother with me. He is the Full Metal Alchemist!

Zero: Bringing your big brother here will create more shiftings and it could do more damage.

Ed: Too late for that. This thing that were using now is hardly alchemy, more of…….. a new alchemy

Zero: Then your dimension has created great shiftings, but because of the battle a while ago there is still a lot of shiftings so I don't know how many more dimensions had been shifted. If this continues the shiftings will do massive damage to the dimensions that may be strong enough to destroy it and other dimensions. It may have been shifted by the battle…. Or……it was changed that's why it shifted and yours must've gotten shifted and your change of actions shifted it also.

Ed: This doesn't make any sense.

Zero: I can't explain now, we have to go confront Hao.

Kan: Alright then! -Opens a cross-over portal-

Zero: By the way, how did you get here?

Al: Well uh? I thought you were the ones who did it?

Zero: What do you mean?

Al: A portal opened like this one and I went in and I saw that I got back. I went to see my big brother again and when I saw him his automail became black and another portal appears and we got sucked in. And then here we are.

Zero: Looks at Ed It doesn't matter to you even if you don't know what's happening?

Ed: I just want this the way they were.

Zero: I can't guarantee that.

Ed: Hmph. Then I hope I am ready for a change.

Zero: Alright, let's go. -Everyone goes in the cross-over portal-

**City**

-Cross-over portal appears-

Syaoran: Goes out of the cross-over portal Wha? What is this place? -Laharl goes out of the cross-over portal-

Laharl: Ow! Shoot! What the! What is this place?! And Where is Hao?! Rrrrrr. Walks away ignoring Shaoran

Other side of the City

-Cross-over portal appears-

Tuus: -Goes out of the cross-over portal- Made it. Everyone else our cross-over portal must've gotten a shifting in the portal so you were transferred to our cross-over portal.

Mokona: Well it did slow down a bit.

Kan: Then you could've been stuck if we hadn't come along. -Smiles-

-went out of the cross-over portal-

Ed: Looks around Looks like nothing happened. -Cross-over portal begans to shift-

Zero: What? -Fay goes out of the cross-over portal-

Kan: Its you that guy who smiles most of the time.

Zero: How did you get here? You weren't with us when we got into the portal.

Fay: Well……..- Monoka goes out of the cross-over portal-

Mokona: Ow!

Fay: Well we followed Shaoran when a portal appeared in front of him and he went in and we followed as well, but it was closing really fast so I think it was only us that was able to follow Shaoran here.

Zero: Then that means Hao must be making cross-over portals to this place. But maybe

Al: Smiles

Ed: Al, do you know this people?

Al: Heh, kind of.

Ed: Ooookay…. Great.

City( Envy and Hao )

Envy: Alright? I don't know where were going.

Hao: Strange? It seems it has hidden itself and it will be really hard to find with a lot of shiftings around.

Envy: Yes, more of this nonsense.

Hao: Perhaps it wasn't wise to bring the others here to make more shiftings. This is…………..Unexpected.

Syaoran: Hao! You still have it!

Hao: You mean this? Shows feather of Sakura around his neck like a necklace

Syaoran: -Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Charges at Hao and enflames his sword-. Then Envy went in front of Shaoran . Move! Continues charging

Envy: -Strikes with his knee in the stomach and punches Shaoran in the face, then uses elbow while Shaoran is crouching down and then Shaoran falls to the floor. Then Shaoran drops his sword and the flames disappear, then Shaoran tries to grab it .-

Syaoran:- Envy steps on his hand- AAAAAHHHHH!

Envy: What is this? Fighting desperately? Huhph! Don't make me laugh. -Shaoran tries to punch Envy, but Envy blocks-. Is that all you can do? Shaoran tries to get his hand free Ha ha! This is it? Well that was a waste, it wasn't even that entertaining. Hey! That reminds me of something. -Transforms into Sakura, then grabs Shaoran up and impersonating Sakura -. Hey Shaoran………… You're a simple weakling? What kind of a friend are you?. You're nothing! -Punches Sharan twice- . I thought you'd sacrifice everything for me. -Punches Shaoran- I thought you will do everything you can, on top of that I thought you were better than this. -Punches Shaoran- I almost got killed! -Punches Shaoran- I almost got eaten! Its been hard for me under your protection! Maybe I shouldn't have met you. Or maybe to make me feel better, I'm just gonna have to kill you. So open your eyes Shaoran and see the one who you gave everything is given back to you with death!

Syaoran: -Opens his eyes then Envy tries to punch him but he blocked it- Those eyes……. There….. not……. Sakura…….Your……not… Sakura.

Envy: -Changes back to his form- Oh well……

Hao: -Notices someone walking by- Hmph……….

Envy: -Drops Shaoran and looks where Hao is looking- No…………. It can't be……….it shouldn't be………... -Sees Ed- WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!

Ed: I don't like seeing you either, especially in that form. It brings a lot back.

Envy: Its not done…. Until you die.

Ed: Does my face remind you of our Father.

Envy: He is not my FATHER ANYMORE!! He sacrificed his life for you, so he didn't die miserably. He could've died with sadness but you…..YOU! its because of you he did it without regrets. I will kill you!

Ed: Your still having gudges eh? Look I'm done with you, whom I want now is that guy -points at Hao-.

Envy: Raaaahhhh! -Charges at Ed, but it was stopped by Hao-

Hao: You will do no such thing.

Envy: -Choking- This is not………… your business.

Hao: No, I lured him here so I could face this Fullmetal Alchemist. -Releases Envy and Envy gets knocked-out .-

Ed: Well here's your lucky day. -Shows his automail-

Hao: I trust that you don't have much energy for alchemy.

Ed: I see Envy gave you a brief history. -Claps hand and makes a handblade transmutation- . Hmmmm The alchemy is different. Is it your doing.

Hao: The alchemy you have are only remenants of the old alchemy. I…… Have changed it.

Ed: That's impossible, because of the equivalent-

Hao: Equivalent Exchange? That part of alchemy was changed when I overpowered Equivalent Exchange. I absorbed alchemy, I absorbed the gate. I overpowered it. I controlled it. So you could say that there is no more equivalent exchange or maybe better there is no more alchemy, but there is only me.

Ed: Really? Well let's see what you can do! -charges at Hao-

Hao: -Claps hand and summons a number of spiral rocks that charged to Ed-

Ed: -Stops and dodges and makes a huge wall to block the incoming rocks-

Hao: Hmm… Impressive Full Metal Alchemist, you must have a lot of knowledge of alchemy. But too bad for you that I don't need this knowledge. I simply need to make what I want it to make. -Claps hand and shoots a lightning bolt on Ed, but Ed dodges- Alchemy doesn't exist any more. The gate is now mine, it is now ME-shoots again and Ed dodges again- . So you see Ed, when I got this I knew everything about it and so I knew the people did to get their desires and failed even you. -Ed makes an angry face-

But now that I have it, you could say that all the people that sacrificed their life. All of the people transmuted and were left in the gate are all……mine. They were like food to me. Yes all the souls in the gate have now been consumed by me.

Ed: Rrrr…. I don't believe you! I destroyed the gate and now their souls are free.

Hao: True, but that doesn't mean I can get new fresh ones.

Ed: You are reminding me of what happened before, I didn't back down once, I'm not doing here either! -Charges at Hao and then Hao uses alchemy shoots lightning to Ed- -Then Ed claps his hand the touched the lightning and it disappeared-

Hao: Huh? -Ed summons a number of big spikes on the floor, but Hao dodged it and broke the spikes- . You surprised me.

Ed: Hmh. Well since you saying that you're the gate I think I might get the energy I need from you.

Hao: But, if you are using my energy, then that means that you are using the souls that are trapped here.

Ed: Really? I don't hear their pain, their suffering. There's no one there Hao, your powering it up with something else!

Hao: Impressive, so you do know how to face a hard fought battle. Since the gate is now a part of me I am powering it with something else. But I've been taking souls more than you know, and it makes me stronger.

Ed: Your more of a monster than you look.

Hao: Very well Full Metal Alchemist, I shall not underestimate. I will not make the same mistake.

Envy: Get….. -chokes- ….away. Heeee's…….. mine.

Hao: Do not worry I have no intention of killing the Full Metal Alchemist. For now. I still need more distruptions to the dimensions. And it increases while he stays here.

Ed: Just as I expected, you just do this for yourself.

Hao: But I'm doing this so our wills won't be blinded by this dimension.

Ed: What the heck are you saying?

Hao: Dimensions blind you from your free will. If you didn't get here you would still be under the will of the dimension, but the shiftings saved you.

Ed: Hmph. Really I only felt a little dizzy.

Hao: That feeling is something I felt when my mind. Actually it doesn't really feel that different but I know now that I act as my own But even if I am free, I still don't now more about the dimensions….only some. But this is not why I'm here. I am here to create!

Ed: Create?... If you can create using alchemy, why go here? Even

Hao: Even if without the equivalent exchange, it is still not enough to create the dimension. Alchemy………. is this all you believe in. This is another dimension with shiftings all around us. Think with your own decision, you are no longer blinded.

Ed: -Goes near Shaoran and helps him up- . So your telling me that we are no longer blinded. Even if that is true you still don't think so much or the effects of what you are doing.

Hao: I am aware of what I am doing. This effect may destroy this dimension and other dimensions near and far from here. And you're here because of me. If we fight shiftings will occur.

Ed: So you think your all in control. But you said you only know some about the dimensions.

Hao: I still don't know what other effects of the shiftings. Even if alchemy gave me the knowledge of the dimensions since it is the source of that dimensions. It will not reveal what other dimensions. So dimensions will always have its secrets.

Ed: So you this is all your decision. But what about mine? I hope you think that your manipulating us after that little speech of yours.

Hao: I know things like this will happen. So I , like the shiftings will not underestimate the….. unexpected changes.

Ed: You seem cautious.

Hao: Falling gives a lot of learning.

Ed: Really? Strange I think I heard something like that back home. Did you learn that in my world or did you learn that yourself, but if you did then you were not in the dimension whatever's control.

Hao: Then maybe some parts of the dimension have similarities. This new thing is hard to understand for us, so I'll see what you decide Fullmetal Alchemist. -Summons sword-

Ed: Fine, here it goes!

Hao: Hmm. -A giant stone box appears beneath Hao and closes-

Ed: And take this! -Rumbling sound is heard inside the box then spikes came out-


End file.
